hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Kulinsky
Raymond Kulinsky was an assassin employed by the Franchise along with his wife, Angelina Mason. Both were members of The Crows, a group of assassins affiliated with the Franchise. He was a primary target for Agent 47 in the mission The Murder of Crows. Dossier Raymond Kulinsky is closely connected with Angelina Mason. Their hits are coordinated by a leader placed in a central place overlooking the area where the hit should be performed. He communicates through an intercom, feeding them info on the actions and whereabouts of the target. The couple constantly feed each other information over the intercom during the operations, often including sexual teasers. They have never failed a job. Preventing them from carrying out their orders can only be done by eliminating them. He is very unstable during operations, meaning he could turn into a volatile and self-destructive killing machine in the event of his partner being murdered. - Hitman: Blood Money Background Early life In 1992, Kulinsky qualified for the U.S. Winter Olympics team as a biathlon athlete. Shortly afterwards, he injured his knee during a biking accident and was unable to recover in time for the Olympic Games. Since then, he gradually drifted to crime and later began to use his skills for contract killing. Kulinsky was on the FBI's 100 most wanted list since 1996, and he was also one of the ten most wanted assassins in North America. Later, he met his future wife, Angelina Mason, and the two developed into a highly effective assassin team. The bond between Mason and Kulinsky was such that, if one of them died, the other would fall into a violent, self-destructive rage. ''Hitman: Blood Money On October 25, 2004, under the direction of Mark Purayah II, Kulinsky and Mason attempted to kill Jimmy Macklin, the Secretary of the Interior and a supporter of U.S. President Tom Stewart, at the Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans. All three were eliminated by 47 before they could carry out their assassination plot. Appearance Raymond is a 43-year-old American male weighing 205 lbs, and standing at 6 ft. He has short black hair and no facial hair around his face. In The Murder of Crows, he wears a black crow costume. Personality He likes his partner Angelina, and is very unstable during his missions due to his attachment to his wife. He takes the death of his wife a bit more calmly; although he still acts irrationally, he thinks out his next course of action. This is exemplified when he paces around his sniper nest, listening to the silent intercom, rather than doing anything that would jeopardize his cover. His skill to control his instability may be due to his greater experience as a professional assassin. Gallery MurderofCrowsAssassins.jpg|Angelina Mason, Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky in The Murder of Crows. kulinsky2.png|In-game image of Kulinsky. Raymond Kulinsky.png Trivia * Kulinsky's weapons of choice are a Desert Eagle and a Kazo TRG sniper rifle. He is the one that deliver the hit, while Mason provides support. * Kulisnsky was more experienced in assassination than his lover, Angelina Mason, who was 14 years younger than him. * Kulinsky and Mason may have been inspired by the 2005 film ''Mr. and Mrs. Smith, starring Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Both are a romantic couple who work as assassins, they physically resemble each other, Mason/Jolie share the same first name, and the man is notably older than the woman (as is Pitt to Jolie).﻿ * If Kulinsky finds out that Mason is dead, he will pace around his room and listen to the silent intercom. He will, however, still carry out the hit, as soon as possible and without order. * Normally, Kulinsky will deliver the hit after being ordered, you can stop the delivery guy (the one in red crow costume) first, then you can take your time since he will keep waiting for orders until he finds out his lover is dead. * If you kill him and grab his walkie-talkie without detection, you can get a hint of Mason's location, same goes to Mason's walkie-talkie. * Until his death at the hands of Agent 47 in 2004, Kulinsky was responsible for nearly two dozen separate assassinations. * Kulinsky will load the rifle before using it, though the weapon is already loaded. * Raymond Kulinsky is most likely named after Richard Kuklinski, aka "The Iceman" – a real-life mob hitman who claimed to have committed at least 250 murders. * If you kill his wife and steal his rifle he will return to Mark Purayah II and stay there. * If you drag Mason's body (without being spotted) to the room that Kulinsky is residing in, he will exhibit no reaction to the body and will continue his normal activities. it:Raymond Kulinsky Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters